


Rave the feelings out

by EroNeko91



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, High Heels, Leather, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroNeko91/pseuds/EroNeko91
Summary: Larry and Sal go to a rave. And things get hot and steamy
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Rave the feelings out

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to get a fic a bit longer. :P

Sal opens the door of his apartment. What he saw made his mouth dry instantly. He saw his bestie stand in the doorway. Larry was wearing black leather biker jacket with various patches and spikes on them,his chest was bare, he had on leather fingerless gloves and the tightest ripped jeans. He wore a choker that looped around his neck twice. While starring, Sal noticed a pair of open high heels that had straps on them. Larry was taller than him normally, but now he towered over him even more.sal swear he died and had gone to heaven. Nothing was sexier than leather. "fuck you and your height. Also god you look good larry face." Sal mumbled looking away. Larry chuckled, showing off the adorable tooth gap. "you look fkn hot dude!" Larry said like it was no problem. Sal blushed. He was wearing tight ripped blue jeans, black bra top with mesh shirt over it. To top it off he had black thick high heels on, he had put small black hearts under the eye sockets. He also had his hair in pigtails. "T thanks you idiot. .. wanna head out?" Sal asked as Larry started walking toward an abandoned building. Once they were inside the house they were gone to a new world. Neon lights, filthy dances and angry music ruled here under the light show in this rave. Larry went and got them a drink. After finishing his drink, Sal decides to drag Larry into the sweating crowd. Before they knew it, they were dancing to the bad music, crawling, trying to get under each other's skin. Sal was turned towards him with his hands firmly placed on Larry's ass. Larry's hands were tight on Sals shoulder. They grabbed each other and pushed their hips together. Sal turned around and pressed his ass into Larry's crotch. His hand went up to Larry's collarbone,with the other hand stroking up his own chest. Larry placed a hand on his hip, pushing him closer into him, while the other hand went under Sals that were stroking up his chest. Sal grinned as he felt his best friend grow harder against his ass. He moved his hand so he could lean into Larry's chest. He grabbed Larry's hair and pulled him closer to the mouth of his mask. He giggled as he looked at the panting boy as Larry pushed his crotch against him to get more friction. As he dragged Larry's hand down and he cupped and squeezed Sallys crotch, he heard a low voice moaning in his ear. " I want you Larry". Sal knew he had won when Larry audibly gasped. They moved towards a wall in the back and larry pressed sal up against the wall. Sal lifted up his mask a bit and kissed his like a man drowning. Larry gladly accepted the offer, humping sal into the wall. They made their way to the bathroom unseen. Larry fumbled with the lock as he managed locked them inside. As soon as Larry managed to lock, a very hungry sal jumped on him. Sal wrapped his legs around his waist and attacked his neck with kisses and bites. The choker fell to the floor. Larry grabbed his ass and leaned back on the door. "Hey blue.. fuck! Relax we - ouch!! Did you just bite me dude?!!" Sal giggled into his neck. “But Larry~! You taste so good you tall ass bitch.” Larry sighed into his touch. “ sayes the small gremlin whos climbing me like a fucking tree.” Sal hopped down and looked kind of mad. “ shu-Shut up!” Larry looked down at him raising his eyebrow. “ i don't get offended when you call me a tree, why so butthurt, lil dude?” Sal put a hand on his hip. “ I don't appreciate the small jokes, you know. Don't be an ass.” He put a hand on the door handle.” the mood is ruined anyway.” Larry chuckled and grabbed Sal by the shoulders, Before pushing him down so he lay on the floor. “ Now now Sally, you know I don't mean any harm by this, besides you started it.” he stated. Larry ran his heeled leg up Sals thigh before teasing his bulge that had gone a bit down at that point. Sal groaned under the touch as he raised himself up on his elbows. “ Fuck off Lars, make your point!” Larry laughed and brushed his hair away from his face. He moved himself up and stepped lightly on Sals chest, not enough to hurt but enough for him to squirm,” my point was, dude, that smaller bois are cuter, and you my dear sally face are in perfect height for- “ he moved his legs and sat down on his chest with his crotch close to his face. “ for sucking dick.” he smirked at him. Sal now all the way back down, looked at his clothed dick. He let out a whimper as he licked his lips. “ P please?” He mumbled. Larry laughed and stroked his cheek affectionately.” you want me Sal? Few seconds you wanted me to fuck off.” his voice sounded deeper, more primal. Sal swallowed as he inhaled the mixed smell of leather and Larry's natural smell “P-please Larry, if i don't i ll die!!” Larry looked down at him as he undid his pants. Sal looked at his dick awestruck before hungrily sucking it. Larry chuckled before he bit down a moan, as he leaned back fondling sals crotch and giving sal his bare chest to ogle at. As sal got sloppier, Larry stopped groping him and gripped his hair, thrusting into his mouth. “Fuck, Blue! Shit your mouth feels so good! You're doing so good! Good boy!” He was rambling a bit, saying words as they popped into his head. “ So close! Sal!!” Larry was cut out by his own orgasm as he groaned sals name as he came hard in his mouth. Larry slumped back and quickly moved down hissing as sal began to suck him again.” Hey! Dont, I'm sensitive after, kay??!” Larry huffed as he stood up and pushed his jeans down. Sal pushed his jeans and boxers down. “ so.. Gonna do something about this Johnson??” he asked with a smirk. Larry rolled his eyes and sat down with his ass on Sals crotch.” think you deserve some reward?” Sal smirked and thrusted his hips up.” Well, I did good. Doesn't that make me a good boy?” Larry laughed a bit and went into his pocket and grabbed a packet of lube and a condom. “ I suppose the good boy deserves some reward.” He opened the packet and lubed up his fingers and prepped himself. Sal watched his beautiful face as he fingers himself. After prepping himself he rolls the condom onto Sal. “ Ready big guy? Ready to have me clenching against your big dick.” Larry stood up before squatting down on sals dick. Sal looked at him with a shocked face. He groaned as he felt his best friend take him in with ease. “ Larry bit down on his lips as he moved his hair out of his face. “Mmm, that's it. You like that Sally.” This was not a question. It was a statement. When the hell did the grease man become a sex legend. The way his hips moved on him, his face distorted in pleasure, his smell, the way he looked in the dim lit bathroom with a low heavy metal music in the background all that made Sall weak in the knees. “L-larry! Your are so good. Fuck your amasing.” Sal raised himself up to grab a lock of larry's hair and yanked. That made larry yank his head up and yelled in pleasure. Sal then wrapped his hand around larrys dick and stroked him. Larry moved a bit so he was on his knees and he leaned down and kissed sal hardly as he came. “Fuck Sal, fuck you feel so good inside me. Please, come in me, please give i to me!” He groaned in his ear, as Sal came in the condom. They lied there for a minute or two just breathing and laying in each other's arms. “ Sal? You know I would never look down on you.You are my best friend.” Sal smiled a bit and stroked larry's hair. “ i know Lar. I think-” He blushed.” i think i can't be your friend anymore tho. I think i might need your dick to survive now.” Larry laughed heartily. “ well, good! How bout it Sally, would you like to be my good boy then?” Sal hugged him and hid in Larry's neck.” i would love to Lars.”  
In the night the two boys sneaked into the basement, trying not to make sound in their happiness.


End file.
